La Oscuridad que te Acecha
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: Cuando siempre has creido que los vampiros son un mito, descubres que no es así, Tu vida cambiara de gran manera
1. Chapter 1

_**La Oscuridad Que Te Acecha**_

 **Este Fincas participa para el duelo de Titanes del grupo "Eternamente La Luna y La Estrella". Espero**

 **que les guste. NAOKO TAKEUCHI, la trama es**

 **enteramente mía, sólo algunas palabras, tomo como referencia del libro "La Hermandad de la Daga Negra".**

En algún lugar del sureste de Nueva York, más precisamente en las montañas Catskil ubicadas a 160

km al noroeste de la ciudad ya 64 km al sudoeste de Albano, comenzando justo al oeste el río

Hudson, se encuentra en una mansión del estilo francés, protegida por el mish que has invisible la

mansión ante los derechos humanos y sus enemigos creación de la omega dueña del inframundo.

En aquella mansión, un grupo de vampiros que se encarga de proteger a su raza ya los

Los humanos de los menores.

Seiya, un vampiro de casi dos metros de alto, una ancha espalda, una fuerza sin igual y unos ojos azules

zafiro, es bueno en batalla tanto corporal como con las armas. Está emparejado con serena, una

Hermosa rubia de casi 1.80 y tiene cabellos hermosos.

ojos azules

Taiki, el hermano encargado de la tecnología, es un hombre de poco más de dos metros de

Cabellos castaños hasta la cintura en una coleta al igual que Seiya. Y gracias al mish, que ha

Puesto en la mansión, ha estado seguro desde hace algunos siglos, está emparejado con la

Doctora Amy, la cual se encarga de curar a los hermanos después de la batalla. Una mujer de 1.90 mts de cabellos azules hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos azules como el mar.

Yaten que tiene un pasado oscuro antes de haberse emparejado con Mina, cuya hembra está en

Su semana 30 de gestación, todos los hermanos con sus compañeros se preguntarán cómo sería su

Bebé, porque sus ojos son los ojos verdes, con los ojos verdes esmeralda opacos, que cuando

esta con Mina volvieron a tener un brillo, más bien que había tenido vida otra vez. Ella era una rubia de

casi 1.80 de altura, con una piel blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos azules.

Darién, un vampiro de cabellos espesos y oscuros, con unos ojos negros como la noche, antes de

Ser rescatado y unirse a la hermandad era un esclavo de sangre.

Steven, el último vampiro 100% puro de sangre en su especie, con unos ojos azules zafiro, cabello

Corto, con un cuerpo que, con su sola presencia, la gente le temía. Siendo el último de su raza de

pura sangre la glymera, lo presiona a que asuma el trono, para que gobierne con lo hizo su padre.

Durante el día los hermanos, se recuperan de sus lesiones en la batalla. En la mansión que durante el

para mantener el sol, y apenas cayera la noche

estas mismas se levantaban. Y los que no estaban lesionados entrenaban unas cuantas horas, o se

encontrando con sus compañeras.

En el centro de la ciudad una bella castaña, de una estatura promedio con unos ojos

esmeraldas, sus cabellos en una coleta, su trabajo habitual en el hotel "La Estrella

Dorada "en el cual se desempeñó como chef y gerente general. Como era costumbre, siempre

Los compañeros de trabajo se reunieron en el bar "La

Luna plateada "para desestresarse después del ajetreo en la cocina. La castaña nunca aceptó la

Invitación para cualquier pretexto, pero esta noche los acompañaría.

En la mansión, los hermanos tenían una reunión para saber quiénes estarían fuera en este campo

noche, para estar listos y apenas caiga la noche salir.

–Esta noche está fuera del campo Yaten, y los equipos quedarán en la siguiente manera, Taiki y Seiya

Ir hacia el norte, Darién ir conmigo, para ir al bar de Diamante. Eso es todo por el momento

hermanos, podréis retirarse.

–Gracias, Steven por darme la noche, ya sabes, así como esta Mina, quiere que vayamos a comprar

Cosas para el bebé -agradeció Yaten

–Hermano ve con tu shellan a disfrutar de esta bella etapa.

-Pero ya sabes Steven si necesita

refuerzos ahí estaré.

–Tranquilo Yaten ve, y cualquier cosa te avisamos.

Todos los hermanos se retiraron a sus deberes o simplemente a disfrutar de la compañía de sus shellan.

Cuando llegaron al bar les ofrecieron una mesa en el segundo nivel, para luego el mesero tomó su

orden Algunos pidieron vodka o tequila, pero Andrew y Lita pidieron cerveza. Estaban platicando

de diversos temas, cuando Andrew invito a Lita a bailar, la cual aceptó con poco ánimo.

-No sé muy bien, así que si te pones un pisotón no digas que no te lo anuncio. -comentó con una leve sonrisa la castaña.

-Lo mismo digo, Lita.

Estando bailando tranquilamente, de pronto Andrew abrazo a Lita para hacer un lado, pues al

El lugar había llegado hasta allí.

A unas cuadras del bar en un par de menor, arreglaba con sus distribuidores de drogas en su cuota,

Pero esta no ha sido una respuesta, ellos han sido absorbidos por su alma, para que esta misma llegue a la omega,

para que él se alimente y pueda seguir viviendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me abrazas?

-Tranquila Lita ahora que van a la zona VIP te suelto.

–Pero yo quiero ver, todo se detuvo cuando ellos entraron, tratando de separar de él, pero no lo

Consiguió, pero Andrew en un acto desesperado beso a la joven.

Lita sorprendida por la actitud de Andrew, lo empujó para separarse, cuando lo empujó hizo una

Mal movimiento provocando que se pasara a caer, pero eso no sucedió. pues Steven en un

movimiento rápido para evitar que termine en el piso.

Por un momento, la castaña cerró los ojos pensando en el golpe que llevaría al caer al piso, pero

para que no haya sido así.

Era unos cuantos hombres que nadie debería mirar a los ojos. Pero ella miró a los ojos de él que por un momento ambas miradas se cruzaron

Andrew quiso salir tras ella, pero Steven se interpuso en su camino, para luego continuar su

camino hacia el área VIP donde ya lo esperaba Diamante, para hablar sobre la situación que está atravesando su raza, pues ha estado robando las casas de los aristócratas.

–Steven, Darién pasen por favor están en su casa, les ofrezco algo de tomar.

–No gracias estoy bien. –¿Y tú Darién?

–Una cerveza estaría bien. - respondió el pelinegro.

Tomaron asiento, mientras estabas en la cerveza, Steven fue el primero en hablar. -Entonces Diamante, ¿Qué es lo que quiere la glymera? - ¿Quieren saber cuándo te emparejas y tendrás un heredero? Ante esta cosa, Steven soltó una carcajada que retomó en el cuarto a pesar, en el que vibraba por la música del mismo.

-Veo que te causa gracia lo que pide el consejo. –¿Cómo no me a dar risa? Ellos creen que me pueden dar órdenes. - Comprenderlos solo quieren asegurarnos de que algo pasa. - Pues ya me mandaron a matar. - No, no es eso lo que pasa que, con tantos asaltos del menor a la glymera, tienen miedo de que algo pase.

Darién solo escuchó lo que ambos platicaban mientras disfrutamos su cerveza, hasta que cuestionó ¿Qué vamos a decir a los miembros del consejo y la glymera? –Mandare un comunicado a los que quedan en la ciudad para que vayan a sus casas de seguridad. Pero de lo que forma parte de la familia, dile que eso lo decido yo - comentó exaltado azotando su puño en el escritorio.

–Así lo haré Steven - Solo una cosa más. - Si, Diamante. –¿Cómo está Mina?

\- Ya te habías tardado - Entendiéndolo Darién, ella es su hermana y es normal que el que sabe saber de ella, ella está bien de hecho va a salir con Yaten a comprar cosas para el bebé.

\- Mina ha sido una bendición para nuestro hermano, y no sé cómo agradecer lo que he salvado de ese mundo oscuro que estaba antes. - comentó Darién.

–Diamante nosotros no retiramos para que continúes con tu trabajo, al igual que nosotros.

Cuando la gente salió de la barra unas cuantas rodillas por su mejilla, recordó lo sucedido con Andrew, comenzó a caminar por la calle cuando vio a los tres, se mantenían al 3er. Cómo le robaban su vida de vida mediante una inhalación y poco a poco el tipo iba envejeciendo.

Al despedirse de Diamante se concentró para poder desmaterializarse fuera de la discoteca, estando afuera ambos guerreros sintieron ese olor dulzón. –Sentiste ese olor Steven. –Si Darién eso estaba diciendo cuando escucharon un grito, pusieron un sentido para trabajar para tener la ubicación de donde venía ese gritó, ambos sabían que eran _menores,_ pero tenían algo más involucrado

Steven dijo una vez fue terrible que no le permitiera concentrarse para poder hacer un viaje a través del viento, Darién fue el primero en llegar al lugar donde había sido probado él Gritó. Steven tardó unos minutos en un momento para desmaterializarse en el lugar de los hechos, apareciendo junto a Darién. Encontrando en la misma mano un hombre muerto a manos de un lesser _,_ pero en el aire había tenido otro aroma, era uno de desesperación y susto, al sentir un gruñido salir de la garganta de Steven y sus colmillos empezaron a descender a listo para atacar a cualquiera que sea pusiera en su camino.

Lita gritó por lo que has visto, el par de _menor_ miraron hacia su dirección, al lado de lo que ha sido visto, a lo largo de la calle. La llevó a un callejón que estaba oscuro. Estar acorralada en la castaña. Por primera vez en su vida, no hemos alcanzado a verles bien el rostro, cuando se miraron entre sí y sus ojos obtuvieron un color rojo, y cuando se miraron a ella cambiaron de rojo a un negro que le helo la sangre, pues nada bueno saldría de esos dos con esas miradas.

Steven sentí una desesperación inexplicable porque no tenía nadie más en la calle que el cuerpo de aquel hombre, así que ordenó a Darién separar para buscar a un _menor_ que había asesinado al hombre. Ambos se dispusieron a buscarlos cuando Steven cantó su llanto uno de los callejones, pero también supo que alguien más estaba con ellos para sentir el miedo de la otra persona.

Lágrimas recorrió su rostro, al saber que esta sería su última noche con la vida. Steven cuando se materializó en el callejón, se lanzó sobre el _menor,_ primero, se enfrentó el golpe para después de tener una pequeña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y ya se tuvo como sujeto casi inmóvil saco su daga para poderlo apuñalar esta es la única manera de Una vida más brillante inundó el lugar, el segundo agresor y la vida en la pared para tratar los ojos para poder robar su alma.

Al momento que el destello iluminó el lugar Steven visualizó la chica y el reconocimiento que era ella, quien había sido evitado, que había caído al suelo, y otra vez en su lugar de protección se activó, y sus colmillos descendieron y en un movimiento rápido logro separar al Tipo de la joven, la cual se desmayó.

Con más fuerza de lo habitual, Steven le arregló las piernas y los brazos para apuñalar y destellar la luz iluminar el callejón, para cuando la luz fue un socorrista y una persona joven en el piso inconsciente. La vida entre sus brazos se acomodó en sus cabellos, en la boca, en el cual se acercó a ella y se dio la palabra para que este sanara, para luego entrar en su mente y así poder saber dónde vivir, y llevar a cabo casa

El apartamento de la joven era un modesto que consistía en una recamara, sala de comedia y baño en la zona de clase de medios de la ciudad, cuando era una persona después de haberla marcado en el camino a la cámara, para poder llevarla a cabo. casa, pues una de sus debilidades es que no se pueden desmaterializar con alguien que no está fuera de su misma clase.

\- Yaten discúlpame, por haber arruinado tus compras con Mina.

\- No te preocupes, es un placer ayudarte Steven, pero eso sí, cuando llegué a la mansión no te dejes interrogar para saber quién es ella, qué es lo que sí te gusta. - No hermano, eso no es posible porque esa no es nuestra raza. - Bueno, no, nada más que ayudarme porque estaba en peligro. - Finalizó Yaten.

 _ **Aquí están los significados de las palabras que están en cursiva, algunas todavía no ocupan pero las dejo, en el caso de la ocupación en el siguiente capítulo**_

 _ **Negro Hermandad de la Daga**_ **-** _ **La Hermandad de la Daga Negra.**_ pr n Guerreros  
vampiros altamente entrenados que protegen a su especie contra la Lessening  
Society. Como resultado de la selección genética de su raza, los Hermanos se ha convertido en una  
fuerza física y mental, así como en una extraordinaria capacidad regenerativa

Usualmente en los vínculos de parentesco, e introducidos en la  
Hermandad a través de la propuesta de otros Hermanos. Agresivos, autosuficientes y  
reservados por naturaleza, viven separados del resto de los civiles, manteniendo apenas  
Contacto con los miembros de otras clases, excepto cuando necesitamos alimentarse. Son  
tema de leyenda y objeto de reverencia dentro del mundo de los vampiros. Solo pueden ser  
muertos por heridas muy serias, por ejemplo, un disparo o puñalada en el corazón, etc.

 _ **Esclavo de sangre - Esclavo de sangre.**_ n Hombre o mujer vampiro que ha sido subyugado  
para cubrir las necesidades alimenticias de otro vampiro. La costumbre de poseer esclavos  
de sangre fue suspendida hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía no ha sido abolida.

4  
 **El Fade** . pr n Reino atemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos para  
pasar juntos el resto de la eternidad.

 **Primera Familia - Familia Principal.** pr n Compuesta por el rey y la reina de los vampiros  
y su descendencia.

 _ **Ghardian**_ n. Custodio de un individuo. Hay varios grados de _ghardians_ , siendo el más  
poderoso de una _mujer_ , también llamado _whard_ .

 _ **Glymera**_ n. El núcleo sociales de la aristocracia, Equivalente al approximately _tonelada_ del  
período m de la regencia en Inglaterra.

 _ **Hellren**_ . norte. Vampiro macho que se ha emparejado con una hembra. Los machos pueden  
tomar más de una hembra como compañera.

 _ **Leelan**_ adj. norte. Adjetivo cariñoso que se traduce como el / la más querido / a.

 _ **Sociedad de la disminución**_ . pr. norte. Orden de organización de asesinos reunidos por el Omega con  
el propósito de erradicar las especies vampíricas.

 _ **Lesser**_ n Humanos sin alma, miembros de la Lessening Society, que se dedican a  
exterminar a los vampiros. Permanecer eternamente los jóvenes y sólo se puede matar a los  
clavijoles un puñal en el pecho. No ven ni beben y son impotentes. A medida que  
transcurre el tiempo, su piel, cabello y ojos, pierden pigmentación hasta que se vuelven  
completamente albinos y pálidos. Descripción de un olor muy parecido a los polvos de talco.  
Cuando ingresan en la Sociedad —introducidos por el Omega— se les extrae el corazón y  
se conserva en un tarro de cerámica.

 _ **Lheage**_ n Un término respetuoso que usan los que son sometidos sexualmente  
refiriéndose

al que los domina.  
 _ **Mahmen**_ n madre. Usado de ambas formas para identificarlas y cariñosamente.

 _ **Mhis**_ n El enmascaramiento de un ambiente físico dado; la creación de un campo de  
ilusión

 _ **Nalla**_ _(hembra)_ o _ **Nullum**_ _(macho)_ adj. Amada / o

 _ **Período de necesidad - Período de celo**_ **.** pr n Período de fertilidad de las mujeres vampiro.  
Suele durar dos días y va acompañado de un fuerte deseo sexual. Se produce,  
aproximadamente, cinco años después de la transición femenina y, posteriormente, una vez  
cada diez años. Durante el período de celo, todos los machos que responden cerca de la hembra  
responden, en mayor o menor medida, a la llamada de la hembra. Puede ser un momento  
peligroso y puede provocar conflictos y reyes entre machos que compitan,  
especialmente cuando la hembra no está emparejada.

 _ **Newling**_ n. Una virgen.

 **La omega** pr n. Ente místico y malévolo que quiere exterminar a la raza vampírica por el  
resentimiento que tiene hacia la Virgen Escriba. Existe en un reino atemporal y posee  
grandes poderes, aunque no el de la creación.

 _ **Princeps**_ n. El rango más alto de la aristocracia vampírica, sólo superado por los  
miembros de la Familia Principal o por las Elegidas de la Virgen Escriba. Es un rango que  
se tiene por nacimiento, que no puede ser concedido con posterioridad _, Volumen 4  
_ 6  
 _ **Rythe**_ . norte. Rito por el que se intenta apaciguar a aquel / lla cuyo honor ha sido ofendido. Si  
es correcto, el ofendido escoge arma y golpeará con ella al ofensor, que acudirá  
desarmado.

 **El escriba Virgen - La Virgen Escriba.** pr n Fuerza mística consejera del Rey,  
guardiana de los archivos vampíricos y dispensadora de privilegios. Existe en un reino  
atemporal y tiene grandes poderes. Se le concedió el don de un único acto de creación  
que se basó en la vida de los vampiros.

 _ **Shellan**_ y Vampiro hembra que se ha emparejado con un macho. Las mujeres vampiros  
no suelen emparejarse con más de un compañero debido a la naturaleza dominante y  
territorial

de estos.  
 _ **Symphath**_ n. Subespecie del mundo vampírico caracterizada, entre otras peculiaridades,  
por su habilidad y deseo de manipular las emociones de los demás (con el propósito de un  
intercambio de energía). Históricamente, han sido discriminados y durante ciertas épocas,  
cazados por los vampiros. Están relacionados con la extinción.

 **La tumba - La Tumba** pr n Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.  
Utilizado como emplazamiento ceremonial, así como almacén para los tarros de los lessers.  
Las ceremonias allí realizadas incluyen iniciativas, funerales y acciones disciplinarias  
contra los Hermanos. Nadie puede entrar, excepto los miembros de la Hermandad, la  
Virgen Escriba, o los candidatos a la iniciación.

 _ **Trahyner**_ n. Palabra usada entre machos que denota mutuo respeto y afecto. Traducida  
Libremente Como "amigo querido"

 _ **Transición - Transición**_ n. Momento crítico en la vida de un vampiro en la que  
se transforma en adulto. Después de la transición, el nuevo vampiro debe ser una  
buena opción para sobrevivir y, a partir de ese momento, no pueden tener la luz del sol.  
Suele producirse a la edad de veinticinco años. Algunos vampiros no sobreviven a este  
momento, especialmente los machos. Previamente a la transición, los vampiros son débiles  
físicamente, sexualmente ignorantes e incapaces de desmaterializarse.

 _ **Vampiro - Vampiro**_ . Miembro de una especie distinta a la humana. Para sobrevivir debemos  
beber la sangre del sexo. La sangre humana se mantiene con la vida,  
aunque la fuerza que se otorga no dura mucho tiempo. Una vez que superó la transición,  
son incapaces de exponerse a la luz del sol y deben alimentarse obteniendo la sangre  
directamente de la vena. Los vampiros no pueden transformar a los humanos con un  
mordisco o a través de una transfusión, aunque en las raras ocasiones pueden  
reproducirse con otros tipos de especies. Pueden desmaterializarse a voluntad, pero  
para ello deben estar calmados, concentrados y no llevar nada pesado encima. Hijo  
Los recuerdos de los humanos, siempre que dichos recuerdos no sean  
lejanos. Algunos vampiros pueden leer la mente. La esperanza de vida es mayor a los mil  
años, y en algunos casos incluso más larga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titanes 2**

Este Finc participa en el reto **"Desafío de Titanes"** del grupo _**Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella.**_ Espero les guste es la primera vez que uso a estos personajes, y algunos términos los tome prestados del libro _**La Hermandad de la Daga Negra,**_ sin fines de lucro.

Steven después de terminar la plática con su hermano y despedirlo se quedó un rato más en casa de la castaña, para así poderle borrar los pocos recuerdos que pudiera tener del altercado con los _lesser_ y al volver a versa situación su instinto de protección se hizo presente pues para estar seguro de que descansará bien, se quedó unas horas hasta del amanecer.

Cuando Yaten y Mina se marcharon en a la mansión, la rubia no paro de hablar en todo momento, sobre la joven que acababan de llevar a su casa. – Ella es muy hermosa Yaten ojalá Steven se enamorará de ella. – Mina eso no puede ser recuerda ella es humana. – Pero eso no es impedimento para que estén juntos. – Si ya lo sé _leelan, pero_ recuerda que el _consejo_ y la _glymera_ no lo aceptarían. – De cuando acá a Steven le ha importado lo que ellos digan, Él es el siguiente en gobernar y puede cambiar las leyes. – Tienes razón amor, pero por favor no moleste a mi hermano con el tema de la mujer. – Esta bien mi _hellren_ lo que tú digas. Cuando llegaron el platinado ayudo a su compañera a bajar las cosas de la camioneta con ayuda de _frizzt_ para luego acompañarla a su habitación para que descanse mientras frizzt le subía algo de comer. – Mientras suben la comida iré a hablar con Darién pues la actitud de Steven me sorprendió. –Está bien, ve hablar con él para saber que pasó, pero como te digo Steven se enamoró de ella. –¿Y tú como lo sabes? Enserio no sentiste su olor a especies oscuras que emanaba de él, y no me vayas a decir que es de Darién, pues sabes que desde que fue liberado de ser un _esclavo de sangre_ nunca tenido ninguna relación he hizo voto de ser célibe.

Lita se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero lo que más le extraño es que no recuerda como llego a su casa y cada que trataba de recordar el dolor aumentaba. Así que si más se tomó unos analgésicos para el dolor para luego alistarse para ir a su trabajo. Estando en sus labores en el restaurante el dolor se hacía latente, pero con las unas imágenes borrosas venían a su mente, pero aun así sigue trabajando hasta que llegó la hora de comida y salió con Andrew a comer como era costumbre. –Andrew, ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Tú me llevaste a mi casa? Cuestionó un poco inquieta. –No Lita después del beso, saliste corriendo, pero cuando fui tras de ti un tipo se interpuso, y cuando me dejo pasar ya no te encontré en las calles, ¿Por qué la pregunta Lita? – Es que solo tengo recuerdo de cuando llegamos al bar y bailamos, de ahí todo se vuelve confuso y me duele la cabeza. –De seguro son los efectos de lo que tomaste. –Pero solo recuerdo que tome dos cervezas, y nunca he tenido una resaca como esta.

–Si no te siente bien para continuar trabajando, tomate el día libre yo te cubro. –Harías eso por mí. –Es en serio Lita no quiero que te vayas a enfermas. –¡Gracias Andrew! Respondió la chica para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e ir por sus cosas. Cuando Lita salió del hotel, estaba lloviendo y aun así camino por las calles bajo la lluvia pues su casa quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su lugar de trabajo, cuando llego a su apartamento preparó la tina con agua tibia y escénicas de olor a fresas, para luego ducharse y descansar ya que por momentos el dolor de cabeza regresa con esas imágenes borrosas que ella no entendía de que eran, se quedó en la tina por un buen rato, para luego salir y preparase una taza de té caliente, esperando que el baño y el té le ayuden a que no se enferme pero de nada sirvió porque empezó a estornudar.

En la mansión Yaten hablaba con Darién sobre lo ocurrido en la noche. –¿Qué paso exactamente hermano? –Como de costumbre llegamos al bar para hablar con Diamante, pero esta vez al ir al área VIP, la joven a la cual llevaste a su casa chocó con Steven creo estaba peleando con el novio. –¿Novio? Dijiste Darién. –Eso creo que era, pues la beso delante de nosotros. –¿Y luego que pasó? –Pues chocó contra Steven cuando le dio una cachetada al hombre que iba con ella y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el la sostuvo, y dejo que se fuera, pero al hombre le tapo el paso para que no la alcanzará, pero lo que más me preocupa es que cuando la estaban por atacar por el enemigo sentí su olor de especies negras, y la beso cerca del labio para que sanara su herida que tenía. –Entonces Mina tiene razón a Steven le gusta ella. – Hermano no le digamos nada todavía de lo que nos dimos cuenta hay que hablarlo con Seiya y Taiki antes de sacar conclusiones que no son y tener problemas con Steven. – Esta bien, esperaremos hasta hablar con los demás, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que diga el consejo porque se empareje con una humana. – Eso es lo menos importante, sabes que a él no le importa lo que diga el consejo, además si _la virgen escribana_ permite la ceremonia, lo que digan ellos no importa. –Les voy a mandar un texto, para que cuando lleguen vengan a tu habitación, a lo mejor ya llegaron y han de andar por algún lado de la casa. – Es verdad! Así que termino de teclear en su móvil le dio enviar.

Seiya tenía como 15 min que había llegado se encontraba dándose una ducha cuando su móvil sonó y desde el baño le comento a Serena que viera de quien fue el mensaje, y así tomando el móvil entre sus manos la rubia leyó su contenido, para luego entrar al baño y comentarle a su _hellren,_ del contenido, hay una reunión en la habitación de Darién y que es urgente diciendo esto hizo el gesto con sus dedos como si fueran comillas. Está bien ahorita que termine de bañarte iré a ver de que se trata, así la halo debajo de la regadera para luego empezar la a besar mientras rasgada su ropa de ella para hacerle el amor a su _leelan_

Taiki se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento rumbo a la clínica que estaba debajo de la mansión para saludar a su compañera, estando a unos pasos de llegar al consultorio de esta su móvil vibró, sacándolo para ver lo que decía el texto viendo que era de Yaten, por un momento el castaño pensó que era algo relacionado con la pareja de su hermano pero vio que al final decía los espero en la habitación de Darién, así que solo entro al consultorio de su _shellan_ para saludarla, y que le revisará la herida que había tenido la noche anterior. Para luego disculparse, e ir a la habitación de su hermano, después de que le haya terminado la revisión.

Saliendo de los túneles que conectaban la mansión Taiki camino hacia las escaleras, para ir al segundo piso estando a mitad de las mismas, vio a Seiya que emanaba todavía su aroma de vinculación, hablándole para que este lo esperará y llevaran juntos a la habitación donde seria la reunión. – ¿Qué será eso urgente de lo que quieren hablar esos dos como para que no esté presente Steven? Cuestiono el pelinegro. –No sé, solo de saber algo relacionado con el como para que nos hayan pedido que no le digamos nada. Respondió el castaño. Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación la puerta se encontraba abierta, para luego cuando ellos entraron Darién el cerro con sus pensamientos. Yaten no se animaba a comentar lo ocurrido, hasta que Darién perdió la paciencia y contó lo sucedido esa noche, Seiya y Taiki escuchaban atentos lo que él contaba hasta que el termino de hablar hasta el momento ellos estaban en silencio, Seiya habló – Eso sería increíble, si Steven está enamorado de la humana como dicen ustedes dijo señalando al platinado y al pelinegro, el consejo se opondrá a esa relación. –Pero como dicen a él no le importa lo que el consejo pida a él solo le importa que la _virgen escribana_ les de su bendición y estoy seguro que la madre de la raza, no se opondrá a esa unión. –finalizo Taiki

Steven se concentró para poder hacer que sus moléculas viajarán con el aire hacia la mansión, apareciendo en la puerta de la misma, y mostrarse a la cámara de acceso, para que se abran las puertas, estando en el vestíbulo una vez más completo aquel manzano que adornaba el techo de la misma donde se veían las imágenes de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron miembros de la hermandad y a las primeras familias, mientras miraba a cada uno se fijó en el de sus padres y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar cómo fueron asesinados antes sus ojos de pretrans, y el no pudo hacer nada.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde la pared estaba adornada por diferentes obras de arte, cuando estuvo en el segundo piso, deteniéndose por un momento miró por los pasillos observando las estatuas que su padre había conseguido al pasar de los siglos, mismo que llevaba a las habitaciones de sus hermanos en el de la derecha podía sentir el olor de hormonas de Mina y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al imaginar la felicidad que traería el bebé a la casa. Pues durante muchos siglos no ha habido un bebé en la mansión. Al igual la de Seiya se encontraba a la derecha al fondo.

Y al otro lado del pasillo encontraban su recamara junto a la de Darién y la de Taiki recordando cómo había esta arriesgado su vida para salvarlo en varias ocasiones agradeciendo a la _virgen escribana,_ por la vida del hermano. Avanzando a su habitación paso por la de Darién primero oyendo voces en esta de sus compañeros, pero la que más captó fue la de Yaten diciendo esperemos para hablar con él. Se le hizo una falta de respeto entrar si llamar antes, pero lo hizo, pero cuando lo vieron la tensión se sintió en el cuarto haciendo que Steven, se incomodar por la situación que había ahí adentro.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que se quedan callados? –No pasa nada hermano. – respondió Taiki.

–Es cierto, no pasa nada secundó Yate. Steven miró a Darién que sólo hizo un movimiento de hombros dándole a entender que él no sabe nada. Cuando estuvo por mirar a Seiya este comentó.

–Si pasa algo, aquí Darién nos contó lo sucedido en la noche cerca del bar de Diamante, y ahora está preocupado porque según el tú te vinculaste con una rata sin cola–dijo de manera arrogante.

Los ahí presentes sabían que Seiya nunca haría algo que ofender a Steven, pero si querían salir de dudas, lo haría enojar para ver su reacción y así no tener más dudas sobre que se enamoró, pero ninguno anticipo cual sería la reacción de este, cuando se dieron cuenta de esto es porque ya tenía a Seiya acorralado a la pared con la daga en su garganta mostrando los colmillos.

Yaten y Taiki al ver la reacción de Steven, empezaron a separarlos. –Ya vieron que, si efectivamente se enamoró de la humana, comentó con un poco de dificultad para hablar pues Yale empezaba hacer falta el aire. –Steven ya suéltelo, lo estás asfixiando. –Pidió Yaten

Steven se dio cuenta de su reacción, saltando al pelinegro que cayó al suelo con un ataque de tos por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Quedando a la altura de este, –Discúlpame hermano hoy no he tenido una buena noche.

–Si, no te preocupes ya nos contó Darién lo sucedido a las afueras del bar de Diamante. –Steven entonces ¿Si te enamoraste de esa hembra? – cuestionó Taiki.

–No hermanos como creen, yo no me puedo emparejar con ella. –¿Y eso por qué? Respondió Darién quien siempre se mantenía al margen de las cosas. –Porque ella no es como nosotros, dime como le digo hola, me gustas, te casarías conmigo, pero nada más que hay un problema conmigo soy un vampiro. –con un poco de tristeza y arrogancia en su voz.

Lita salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, estornudando pensando en que le afecto la mojada que se puso, esperando que no le de fiebre porque esta semana tendrían la visita de una cadena hotelera extrajera que se quiere aliarse con ellos, para que empezar a expandir su negocio en el país. Volviéndose a preparar una taza de té, se fue a su sillón, para ver algo en la tv y hacer unas anotaciones, sobre los temas de los que hablaría con los accionistas.

Estando Serena sola en su habitación, se estaba aburriendo, pero para no fastidiarse fue a ver a Mina, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro pensando en el bebé de ella, esperando que cuando llegue su necesidad Seiya la atienda, esperando que él no la mande con Amy, para que la drogué y sea más llevadera esa etapa. Pero al mismo tiempo una angustia se instaló en su ser pues sabía que una hembra al quemar embarazada los primeros meses eran delicados, gracias a la madre de la raza mina no tuvo amenaza de abortar al bebé, pero el peligro no había acabado del todo, pues faltaba la hora del nacimiento del pequeño. Pues la probabilidad de que ambos sobrevivan eran muy pocas. Y conociendo a su compañero él no la haría por pasar por ninguno de los procesos al querer tener un hijo.

Despejando toda angustia de su ser llegó al cuarto de Mina, llamando esperando una respuesta, la cual recibió. Al entrar a la habitación encontró a la _shellan_ de Yaten con un montón de bolsas de diferentes tiendas y marcas entre ellas Gucci, Dolce Gabana, y Carolina Herrera.

–¡Mina! ¿Tantas cosas compraste? –¡Si, Serena! Mira que cosas mas hermosas encontré tocando todas las que tenia por toda la cama esparcida.

–¡Son muy hermosas! Tomando entre sus manos un par de zapatos, soltando un suspiro.

–¿Qué pasa Seré? ¿Porque ese suspiro?

–Tengo miedo. ¿Miedo a que? –A que cuando llegue mi necesidad Seiya no quiera atenderme como se debe. ¿Por qué piensas eso, cariño? Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

–Apenas tengo tres años que pase mi primera necesidad y todavía no estaba emparejada, y cada que puedo hablo sobre el tema de tener hijos, se pone tenso y se va a la sala de entrenamientos.

–No te pongas así Seré, todavía te faltan siete años para tu siguiente necesidad, en ese tiempo muchas cosas pueden pasar.

–Pero no entiendo como tu _hellren_ esta tan tranquilo, al pensar en las posibilidades de que ustedes sobrevivan a la hora del nacimiento. –No te pongas a pensar en eso cariño, primeramente, _La Virgen Escribana_ todo va a salir bien. –¡Primeramente así será! –Confirmó la rubia.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 **si no entienden los terminos, diganme y les subo un capitulo con ellos.**

 **Gracias Abel Gregov y Lita Wellintong por leerme y comentar, tambien a los lectores anonimos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Este Finc participa en el reto **"Desafío de Titanes"** del grupo Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella. Espero les guste es la primera vez que uso a estos personajes, y algunos términos los tome prestados del libro _**La Hermandad de la Daga Negra**_ **,** sin fines de lucro.

 **Cuando la Oscuridad Acecha**

Terminando de hacer sus anotaciones, ordenó comida tailandesa pues ya pasaba de medio día, para luego llamar al restaurante para saber cómo van las cosas ahí escuchando el primer tono casi al segundo le contestaron.

–¡Buenas tardes! restaurante "La Luna Dorada" habla Andrew, en que puedo ayudarle.

–Andrew soy Lita –Hola ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–No, cuando salí estaba lloviendo y me moje, al parecer me voy a resfriar. –estornudando. –Ya veo, espero que no te de fiebre recuerda, esta semana llegan los accionistas que se quieren asociar con nosotros ¿Y quién mejor que tú? Para explicarles lo que nuestra empresa les ofrece.

–Es cierto, ¿Si quieres, ven a cenar a mi casa? Para que hablemos sobre los temas de los que quiero hablar. –¡Si, claro! Ahí estaré a las nueve. –Te espero entonces y despidiéndose de él colgó el teléfono cuando el timbre de su puerta sonaba, abrió la puerta para recibir su pedido para luego sentarse a comer, cuando terminó tiró los restos que le quedaron para luego cambiarse de ropa e ir a comprar algo para la cena, para cuando llegara Andrew.

En la mansión después del pequeño altercado que hubo con Seiya y Steven, todos bajaron al comedor para la primera comida, Amy todavía no había llegado al comedor, Mina y Serena bajaron juntas esta última la ayudaba para que no vaya a tener ningún accidente al bajar de estas. Cuando ellas estuvieron a unos pasos de llegar a la mesa todos los ahí presentes se pusieron de pie para recibirlas, pero a Seiya no le pareció bien que Serena se llevara mucho con Mina en su estado, pues recordaba las palabras de su _mahmen_ sobre cómo le había llegado su necesidad antes de tiempo por convivir con una prima de ella que estaba encinta.

Yaten sintió el aura de su hermano, así que si más miramientos se acercó a ambas mujeres para ayudar a su compañera a llegar donde se encontraba su lugar, Serena se entristeció al ver la reacción de su compañero, así que saludando a todos los ahí presente tomó su lugar. La última en llegar fue Amy que salía de la sala de entrenamiento, tomando lugar junto a Taiki, frizzt comenzó a servir la comida. Todo iba bien en la mesa hasta que Mina empezó a contar sobre las cosas que compró para el bebé, y Amy la reprendió. –¿Mina, como puedes comprarle cosas si todavía, no sabemos si es una niña o niño? –No importa lo que sea, lo que me importa es que nazca sano. Además, tú me dijiste que en tres días vaya a la clínica para que me hagas una ecografía, y ahí ya podremos saber que será. –Es cierto Amy, Mina compro cosas muy lindas para el bebé. –comentó Serena para tratar de evitar una discusión mayor.

Además, el bebé es importante, pero hay algo aún más importante que todos como familia debemos saber. ¿Verdad Steven? Cuestionó al pelinegro. –¡Mina! ¿Que te dije con respecto de presionarlo? Sobre la humana –La reprendió su _hellren_ ¿Qué tiene de malo si de todas maneras se van a enterar todos en esta casa que pronto tendremos reina –Comentó con alegría en su voz? –¿Humana? Dijiste Mina al unísono preguntaron Serena y Amy que solo escucharon atenta lo que la pareja discutía.

–Si, escucharon bien chicas. No sé que me pasó, pero al verla tan indefensa a la merced de los _lesser_ mi instinto de protección hacía ella despertaron, y mi escénica emanó de mi cuerpo. –Steven eso es maravilloso ¿Y es hermosa? –cuestionó Serena.

–De hermosa lo que le sigue Serena – respondió antes de que Steven pueda responder. Es una bella castaña de estatura promedio, con unos ojos verde esmeralda que tiene un brillo sin igual. ¿La quieren conocer? Le podemos decir a frizzt que nos lleve. –¡Mina! Ya cálmate la volvió a reprender el platinado.

–¿En serio, sabes donde vive? Cuestión sorprendida la peli azul que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la plática. Eso sería estupendo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Steven solo oía lo que la rubia le contaba a las demás shellan de sus compañeros, y al recordarla dormir una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, y su aroma empezó a fluir. Pero les marcó un alto a ellas y sobre todo a Mina. –Mina te voy a pedir de favor que no la busques, me alegra que te haya gustado para mi compañera. Pero no sabremos como reaccionara al saber que somos vampiros.

– ¿Y quien dijo, que le diríamos que somos? Solo nos haríamos amiga de ellas para saber cómo es y que opina de lo sobrenatural.

–Espero que sea de esas chicas que le gusta lo sobrenatural, así no se asustaría de nosotros. – Serena comentó emocionada.

– Ojalá que así sea, además ya me está dando curiosidad por conocerla.

–¡Amy ¡pero si tú no eres así –cuestionó el castaño.

Steven para calmar a las hembras, y evitar que cometan una tontería por culpa de Mina se ofreció a invitarla una a cenar una noche en la mansión para que ellas no expongan en las calles de la ciudad, pero eso sí dejando en claro que tardaría unos días en invitarla.

–¡En serio! ¡¿Lo harías por nosotras Steven!? –Claro que sí, solo no quiero que salgan solas a la ciudad. Mina al escuchar su respuesta se levantó de su lugar, fue abrazarlo con tanto entusiasmo, que un gruñido salió de la garganta de Yaten al verla tan cariñosa con su hermano. Oyendo el gruñido de el platinado lo miraron y unas risas se escucharon en la mesa, pues él todavía no se acostumbra a sus muestras de cariño de ella para con los demás. Después de todo lo platicado y con una promesa por parte de Steven hacia las mujeres de la casa terminaron de comer.

Frizzt levantó todo lo del comedor para luego dirigirse a la cocina para empezar a limpiar para que en unas horas más preparará la cena antes de que sus amos salgan al campo de batalla, el doggen se encontraba en sus deberes cuando su señor entro a la cocina dejando a todo el personal sorprendido, pues muy rara la vez que el invadiera su espacio de ellos.

Haciendo toda una leve inclinación saludaron al señor. –¿Dígame amo en que ayudarle? –Quiero saber si me puedes hacer un arreglo con las flores más bellas de tu jardín. –Para mí sería un honor ¿Alguna flor en especial? – Si pudieras hacerlo de rosas rosadas de esas que cuidas con mucho cariño seria grandioso. –Claro amo se las tendré listo para cuando caiga la noche, solo una cosa más ¿usted la va entregar personalmente? ¿O quiere que la envíe? Sería mejor que las enviemos a esta dirección extendiendo un papel con una dirección en él.

Taiki y Amy fueron a su habitación para pasar un rato juntos, Yaten y Mina fueron a la piscina que se encontraba en la mansión para relajarse, Seiya y Serena se regresaron para su habitación esta última un poco pensativa por todo lo sucedido en el comedor.

–Seiya ¿tú crees que Steven se quede con la castaña?

–No lo sé, ahorita eso no me importa lo que me interesa saber es el porque de tu insistencia de estar junto a Mina, sabes que es lo que puedes ocasionar con estera junto a ella.

–Si lo sé, tu sabes que lo que yo más quiero es tener un hijo contigo –respondió conteniendo sus lágrimas.

–¡NUNCA TE VOY A ATENDER EN TU NECESIDAD! Entiéndelo no me voy a exponer a perderte por tener un hijo y cumplirse tu capricho respondió exaltado.

–Ósea que, para ti, el que yo desee tener un hijo es un capricho. –Si lo es Serena.

–Perfecto si tu no me quieres cumplir cuando eso pase buscaré quien lo haga, puedo ir con Harves y el podrá recomendar a alguien – Contradijo conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras en su interior todo se rompía.

–Harves nunca haría eso sabe que ya tienes un compañero y de seguro de drogaría antes que ofrecerte a un macho para que te atienda, además no se expondrá a que yo lo busqué y lo mate por hacer semejante estupidez.

–¡ESO LO VEREMOS! Dijo ya colérica la rubia saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo, en el camino tropezó con la elegida Rei quien venía a alimentar a Yaten, quien al verla alterada la llevo a la cocina para darle un té para tranquilizarla.

Lita fue hacer las compras para la cena, mientras iba caminando pensaba en que estaría bien cocinar pensó que estaría bien un filete a la plancha acompañado de una crema de espinacas y de postre haría una tarta de frutas rojas que a él le encantaba. De regreso a su casa el dolor de cabeza regresó, pero las imágenes se hacían más claras conforme su dolor aumentaba, cuando estuvo en su apartamento se tomó unos analgésicos para aliviar el malestar, mientras preparaba la comida, dejando todo listo fue a ducharse otra vez para arreglarse para cuando llegara su invitado.

Andrew se encontraba en el restaurante contando las horas para ir a casa de su amiga, a la cual amaba en secreto desde hace algún tiempo, pensando en el incidente de anoche pensó en declararle su amor, esperando a que ella no lo rechazará.

Steven llamó al abogado de la familia, para agendar una cita he informarse sobre las consecuencias que tendría si se casarse con una humana. Este le dio cita para la noche, pero Steven no la aceptó pues esta noche quería ir a ver la reacción de la castaña cuando reciba las flores, así que la cambio para la siguiente noche.

Serena y Rei llegaron a la cocina donde la morena le preparo un té, para tranquilizarla y poder hablar sobre lo que la aflige en ese momento sirviendo en las tazas la infusión le dio una a la rubia, para luego sentarse y preguntarle que le sucede.

–Rei, no entiendo ¿Por qué Seiya se opone a que tengamos un hijo? –Serena ¿alguna vez él te ha hablado sobre sus padres? – No, porque miró confundida a la morena.

–Tú sabes que nosotras tenemos el deber de escribir los libros de la historia sobre nuestra raza para las siguientes generaciones.

–Si eso lo se Rei, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que te dije? – Nada más te puedo decir que eso que tú quieres para ustedes marco su vida, por eso no quiere que tengas hijos. Háblalo con el pídele que te cuente que es lo que lo atormenta para que se niegue a que te embaraces.

–Pero no entiendo, porque él nunca me ha contado nada sobre su familia.

–Lo único que se dé su familia es que su mahmen, murió hace algunos años y su padre fue un miembro de la hermandad, él es hijo único. –Pero eso no todo Seré, hay algo más en todo esto.

–¿Pero ¿cómo es que Yaten está tranquilo? Con lo del embarazo de Mina.

–Eso crees tú, pero como de mí se alimenta ahora por el estado de Mina, puedo sentir su preocupación y tensión cuando está en mi vena, pero él no dice nada para no matar la alegría de su compañera por la llegada del bebé, aunque por dentro el que se muere es el por la sola idea de perderla.

–Hablare con el después, ahora no es buen momento los dos nos exaltamos, y dijimos cosas que no estaban bien. Terminaron el té y Rei levantaba las tazas para dejar en orden la cocina, tuvo una visión sobre Serena donde la veía a ella pasando en su necesidad, siendo atendida como es debido, para luego verla con un vientre abultado pero la oscuridad la envolvía. Serena al ver que Rei soltó las tazas se acercó a ella para ver que sucedía y hablarle, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta de la morena fue **la oscuridad te envolverá y no habrá marcha atrás** , para desmayarse los brazos de esta terminando ambas en el suelo.

Serena se asustó ante las palabras de la morena, pues sabía muy bien que las predicciones de las elegidas siempre se cumplían. Y empezó a hablarle para que esta para que reaccionara, pues ella sabía que dependiendo de que tan fuerte sea la perdición era la reacción, recordando que alguna vez escucho hablar sobre una elegida que murió al tener una visión

Taiki y Amy estaban en su habitación dándose una ducha para acostarse a descansar por un rato antes de la cena, pero los planes cambiaron cuando estuvieron ambos desnudos debajo del agua de la regadera. El castaño tomó a la chica de la cintura para pegarla más a él para que ella pudiera sentir su miembro erecto, que ante tal cosa la peli azul soltó un gemido para luego besarla con pasión, levantando un poco del piso para que ella se sujetará de él con sus piernas sobre su espaldas, para poderla penetrar cuando este la invadió ella gimió de placer sobre sus labios, haciendo movimientos leves de cadera para luego aumentar la intensidad de sus embestidas haciendo que ella llegara primero al orgasmo y sin más ella mordió su cuello del castaño para alimentarse, haciendo que este se corriera dentro de ella al sentir como le perforaban la piel, cuando ella se terminó de alimentar del lamió los dos pinchazos para que esto se cerrarán. Para así salir de la ducha y seguir haciendo el amor hasta que llegara la hora de la comida.

La rubia seguía hablándole a Reí la cual poco a poco fue reaccionando, cuando estuvo consciente abrazo a Serena para comenzar a llorar por lo que le habían revelado. –Tranquila Rei ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Te vi a ti pasando tu necesidad y te vi embarazada, pero vi como la oscuridad te envolvía, ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad? –Cuestionó a la rubia. –Si lo sé, pero no quiero que le diga nada a nadie, y si eso pasa dejaré que pase lo que tenga que ser, pero tengo fe en la virgen escribana que todo saldrá bien. –Ojalá así lo permita ella Seré.

Yaten y Mina se encontraban en la piscina hablando del bebé, cuando ella preguntó. –¿Tú estás feliz por el nacimiento de nuestro hijo Yaten? Al escuchar eso platinado se tensó, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle diciéndole que esta muy feliz por la llegada de su primogénito para que ella le creyera. –Sabes una cosa leelan si estoy feliz por la bendición que está por llegar a nuestras vidas. Pero no resistió más el platinado al imaginarse perder a su amada que se tiró a la piscina, estando dentro de ella un sollozo inundó el lugar, localizando la dirección de donde provenía el sonido salió lo más rápido de ella viendo que era su amada quien sollozaba. ¿Qué pasa amor, te sientes mal? ¿Para que te lleve con doc. Amy? –No pasa nada malo, es solo que lloró de felicidad al saber que amas a nuestro hijo. –¿Cómo no amarlo? Si es parte de nosotros dos. –Pensé que no lo querías por los riegos que implica traerlo al mundo. – ¡No! Te voy a negar que me aterra la idea de perderlos a ambos o alguno de los dos, pero confió en la virgen escribana que todo saldrá bien, abrazándola y sintiendo por primera vez como se movía su hijo.

Los doggen en la mansión hacían sus deberes algunos en la cocina o el aseo, pero frizzt se encargaba de una misión especial para su señor. Llegó a su jardín donde había las flores más hermosas que alguien pudiera imaginar, camino dentro del mismo llegando a un área especial donde encontró lo que le había sido encomendado, primero les platicó un poco sobre el motivo del por que la cortaría para luego cortarlas y empezar a hacer el arreglo le llevó algún tiempo terminarlo per cuando estuvo listo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro arrugado.

Lita regreso a su apartamento con lo necesario para la cena miró su reloj para calcular el tiempo que tenía para cocinar y arreglarse, viendo que tenía tiempo suficiente puso algo música para empezar su labor en la cocina mientras cocinaba cantaba. Teniendo todo listo se recostó un rato quedando dormida y soñar con unos hombres algunos tenían ojos rojos y otro tenía colmillos un miedo la invadió haciendo que despertará sobre saltada y sudando frío. –¿Qué me está pasando? Son solo sueños, pero parecen que hayan sido verdad. – Se cuestionó la castaña quedándose sentada al borde de la cama frotándose las sienes.

Andrew salió un poco más temprano de lo normal, para pasar a comprar un detalle para la castaña, pensó en flores, pero se le hizo muy anticuado, también pensó en chocolates, pero en la cocina siempre lo manejan y degustan ahí, cuando de camino paso por una tienda de mascotas en la cual en el mostrador había unos cachorros, entrando en la tienda miró a todos los animalitos ahí presentes, pero se decidió por un perrito había varias razas, pero él se decidió por un labrador retriever.

–Muy buena elección joven, este pequeño si se le entrena bien puede llegar a ser un gran guía.

–¿Guía? –Si, para las personas con discapacidad visual. –Eso es bueno –Respondió el rubio. Cuando el cachorro estuvo listo con un moño de regalo, las cosas necesarias para su alimentación estuvieron en una bolsa partió rumbo a casa de su amiga esperando que la sorpresa le guste a ella.

Fritz terminando de hacer el arreglo fue a la habitación de su amo para decirle que ya había terminado su encargo y que la cena en un rato más serviría la cena. Eso comentó el doggen cuando las persianas metálicas empezaron ha ascender mostrando que el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y si mas agradeció al mayordomo con un abrazo. –Ya mandaste el arregló a la dirección que te di. –No señor solo espero que usted me de la orden y yo mismo las entregaré en persona. –Esta bien, entonces ve que sirvan la cena para los demás y cuando este listo todo me avisas para que te marches a entregarles y yo me desmaterialicé para la terraza de la casa.

Esta noche no saldría al campo de batalla, pues iría a ver la reacción de la castaña cuando reciba las flores, así mismo bajo al comedor donde todos ya estaban presentes disculpándose con ellos por no acompañarlos a la cena. Todos los ahí presentes no preguntaron nada a excepción de la rubia Mina ¿Acaso Steven ira a ver a la bella joven? Todos la reprendieron al unisón, Steven solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y sin mas se relajó concentrándose esparció sus moléculas para aparecer en el balcón de la casa.

Andrew llegó a la casa de su amiga, llamando a la puerta para que le abrieran y poder pasar, pero antes de que eso suceda le dijo que al abrir cerrará inmediatamente los ojos, así lo hizo cuando de repente oyó unos ladridos descubrió su mirada para ver que la rubia traía consigo un perrito.

–Andrew ¿Qué es esto?

–Un regalo para ti espero te guste

–Es muy lindo, pero no te hubieras molestado

–No es ninguna molestia, ahora se que cuando yo me vaya alguien te cuidará

–¿Qué cosas dices? Yo puedo cuidarme sola, diciendo esto se estremeció.

–¡Yo lo sé! Solo quiero que tengas a alguien que te espere llegar a casa

–Bueno gracias por el cachorro por cierto ¿Sabías tu que este amiguito es guía para las personas con discapacidad visual?

–Si de hecho me lo comentó la persona que me atendió en la tienda ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

–¡Se llamará Dogui!

–¿Dogui? ¿Por qué? –No se simplemente se me ocurrió

–Pero mejor vamos a cenar, ¿Qué si no se va a enfriar?

–Si claro, es mejor ¿Qué hiciste de postre si se puede saber?

–La tarta de frutos rojos que te gusta –respondió con una sonrisa la joven. Nada más deja que acomode a Dogui y sirvo la cena.

Fue junto a su cama donde acondicionó la pequeño dejándole alimento y agua, para luego dirigirse a servir la cena. Mientras ella servía la comida Andrew destapaba la botella de vino para servir.

De repente el pequeño Dogui fue hacia el ventanal que da al balcón ladrando como sintiendo la presencia de alguien extraño. Andrew se acercó tomándolo en brazos para salir con el ala terraza para mostrarle que ahí afuera no había nadie.

Steven desde la oscuridad miraba lo que sucedía dentro de la casa tranquilamente, hasta que el animal se acercó a ladrar, pero lo peor fue cuando aquel hombre de la otra noche salió con él en brazos, y en ese momento Steven aprovechó para leer sus pensamientos y sentir sus emociones. Pero fue mala idea porque el rubio estaba pensando en declare su amor a la joven y tal vez llevársela a la cama. Sus colmillos descendieron, pero se tuvo que controlar para no saltar sobre su garganta de aquel tipo por los pensamientos que tenía con la castaña.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Oscuridad que te Acecha**

Este Finc participa en el reto **"Desafío de Titanes"** del grupo Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella. Espero les guste es la primera vez que uso a estos personajes, y algunos términos los tome prestados del libro _**La Hermandad de la Daga Negra**_ **,** sin fines de lucro.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que sirvió el postre. –Lita ¡Quiero hablarte de algo importante! Tomando la mano de esta

–Si dime ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Andrew? –Lo que pasa es… es que yo te a… y en ese momento sonó el móvil de ambos.

Steven estaba atento de la plática que había dentro de la habitación y controlando sus impulsos para entrar y degollar al rubio sin chiste, lo único que hizo fue manipular mentalmente los móviles para que estos sonaran y aquella declaración no fuera llevada acabo

Ambos contestaron sus teléfonos, pero no nadie hablo al otro lado de línea más que el viento así que colgaron, Lita trató de retomar el tema con Andrew, pero este de repente recordó que tenía que regresar a casa temprano disculpándose con ella se marchó mientras él bajó al estacionamiento un dolor de cabeza le comenzó.

Mientras frizzt esperaba la orden de su señor para entregar el regalo, Steven desde el balcón ya se estaba desesperado porque él no se marchaba, jugó con su mente para que se marchará de la casa de la castaña.

Cuando estuvo sola en la casa por un momento se sintió observada, saliendo al balcón para tomar aire fresco se abrazó así misma, para luego regresar adentro y levantar todo lo de la cena, cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta pensando que a su amigo algo se le habría olvidado, fue a abrir al tomar el picaporte –¿Que se te olvidó Andrew? Pero vaya su sorpresa no era él, era un hombre ya mayor de edad que traía consigo un arreglo floral hermoso.

–Le manda esto mi amo – dijo el doggen extendiendo el arreglo hacia ella.

–Debe haber un error. –No mi Lady no hay ningún error mi amo me dio su dirección. –¿Pero ¿quién es amo? –No le puedo decir ahora, pero él pronto se presentará con usted y si más el doggen entregó las flores y se marchó de ahí.

La joven mujer entró a su casa sorprendida por aquel arreglo tan hermoso, sintiendo el aroma de aquellas rosas tan hermosas, buscó entre ellas con cuidado para ver si traía alguna nota la cual encontró, dejando las flores sobre la mesa de centro abrió la tarjeta la cual venía escrita con una caligrafía perfecta y decía.

Se que las flores que recibió no están a la altura de su belleza y que también estás se marchitan, no como usted que es una flor de eterna belleza

Atte. S

Terminando de leer la nota sintió un aroma, que inundó sus sentidos haciendo que su piel se estremeciera, notando esto Steven desde el ventanal una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, hasta que en un momento unos ladridos le quitaron su felicidad, Dogui era quien ladraba desde el otro lado del vidrio, poniéndose de cuclillas le seseo al pequeño el cual se asustó y fue hasta a los pies de su dueña para que esta lo cargará y lo llevará fuera del balcón para que vea que ahí no hay nadie. Cuando salió el viento le dio de frente a la cara y aquel aroma que sintió en la tarjeta estaba en él, pensando que tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada por tanto estrés por trabajo, pues sería imposible que eso sucediera.

Steven admiró su belleza sin igual sus mejillas de un tono rojo por el frío que había afuera queriendo darle su saco para que ya no sintiera frío, pero se contuvo porque todavía no era el momento para que le conociera.

En la mansión todos cenaron tranquilos hasta que Mina tocó el tema del bebé, pidiéndole de favor a Amy de que, si le podía hacer la ecografía después de que hayan terminado de cenar, pues el bebé ya se comenzó a mover, y ambos estaban emocionados por saber que tendrían.

–No importa que sea Mina ¡De seguro será un bebé hermoso! Comentó Serena

–Eso lo se amiga, solo quiero saber para poder saber cómo se llamará

–Tienes toda la razón, Mina –respondió Taiki que siempre se mantenía hermético ante la plática sobre el embarazo de la rubia, él podía estar tranquilo pues el tema de tener niños, no le preocupaba pues ya lo había hablado con su compañera, quedando de acuerdo en no tenerlos.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro Steven esparció sus moléculas en el aire para ir a la mansión, todos terminaron de cenar para marchar a sus habitaciones, pero no sin antes quedar de acuerdo que se verían en 20 min en la clínica para hacer la ecografía. Serena quiso preguntar si podía ir a mirar el eco, pero al mirar a su compañero no dijo nada y si más se despidió de todos.

Estando todos en la clínica realizaron el eco llevándose una gran sorpresa pues en vez de escuchar un latido de corazón eran dos bebes los que crecían dentro de Mina. Yaten al escuchar que eran dos sus emociones se dispararon haciendo que las cosas en la clínica vibraron, y sin más salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamientos en donde rasgo sus ropas para luego hacer una plegaria a la virgen escriba en su antigua idioma.

Mina al saber que tendría dos bebés estaba feliz, pero le preocupaba la reacción de su hellren pues con uno las posibilidades de vivir eran pocas, pero ahora con dos no había ninguna esperanza, su miedo a que los rechace se hizo presente, Amy trato de tranquilizarla pues eso no hacía bien a los bebés. Con la ayuda de este regreso a la mansión en donde encontró a su compañero demarcado con marcas de flagelación. La rubia no dijo nada solo paso junto al pues ella sabía que cuando él estuviera listo hablaría con ella.

Steven se quedó hasta casi al alba esparciendo sus moléculas regreso a su casa en donde desde la puerta se sentía la tensión que había en ella, entrando se fue a su habitación pasando por la de sus hermanos en donde escuchó el sollozo de Mina, llamando a la puerta, y obteniendo respuesta entró y sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos pues la shellan de su hermano se encontraba devastada, y quiso saber que pasó y que la virgen escribana se apiade de él si le hizo algo malo a su esposa.

Escuchando con toda tranquilidad los sucedidos, se alegró por la llegada de los hijos de ellos, pero a la vez sintió pena por su hermano pues sin con la espera de uno era peligroso ahora con dos sería fatal"

Lita sentía que alguien la observaba, pero en vez de sentir temor se sentía tranquila y sus pesadillas no la atormentada, y descansaba más relajada.

Todos en la casa se enteraron de la llegada de los gemelos, los doggen estaban felices pero los amos no estaban tranquilos pues sabían lo que podía suceder ahora Mina iba a consultas diarias para saber cómo se desarrollaban ellos pues es muy raro que se den los embarazos múltiples.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Steven conoció a Lita diariamente la había enviado flores y se conformaba con ver la reacción de cada vez que reciba el arreglo floral no había tenido el valor de presentarse ante ella, hasta que una noche saliendo de trabajo unos tipos la quisieron asaltar.

Steven siempre la vigilaba desde la oscuridad, cuando una noche ella iba caminando cerca de un cabello cuando la jalaron a este lugar donde estaba oscuro, cuando vio este salto desde el tejado para aterrizar de pie al suelo y diciendo con autoridad –Déjala ir ¡O te arrepentirás! Los asaltantes se rieron de los que le ordenó.

–Ustedes lo quisieron en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de uno de los sujetos al cual noqueó con un solo golpe de tajo en la nuca, el que mantenía a Lita sometida con lazo al cuello.

–Suéltala ye dije vocifero Steven haciendo que los botes de basura que estaban junto al ladrón salieran volando en dirección a la pared, el hombre asustado miro para la dirección en donde salieron disparados estos, soltando a la chica la cual al caer al piso se cortó con unos vidrios que habían tirados cerca quedando inconsciente, Steven se fue sobre el ladrón al cual de un golpe en la nariz le rompió el tabique. Para cuando sintió el olor de la sangre pensó que era del sujeto, pero se percató de que eran dos aromas distintos volteando para donde estaba la castaña esta tenía sangre a un costado de su costilla.

Se apresuró para ayudarla tomándola en sus brazos corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían para llegar rápido al apartamento de la chica para poderla curar, abriendo la puerta con su pensamiento entro para respetarla en la cama, para luego rasgarse la ropa para ver que tan grave era la herida, al ver que era algo superficial busco un botiquín para limpiar la herida, para cuando la limpió estando hincando viendo la herida su corazón le dolió en pensar que mañana la herida todavía le dolerá y sin pensarlo más lamió la herida para que esta sanara, al sentir su piel tan suave su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que su miembro se despertará, tuvo que contener todas sus fuerzas para no hacerla suya ahí mismo pero como todo buen caballero la respetó hasta que ella decida lo contrario.

Una vez curada tomó una silla para sentarse frente a ella para estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio. Sin darse cuenta y embelesado por su hermosura no supo a en que momento se quedó dormido.

Los primeros rayos de luz del alba se asomaban por el horizonte, haciendo que Steven se despertará con un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, para darse cuenta que la luz del día estaba próxima, levantándose de la silla con mucho cuidado trató de desmaterializarse al exterior pues apenas sus moléculas estuvieron fuera del apartamento el sol las quemó haciendo que el volviera a la casa de la castaña, al tomar forma corpórea en la pequeña sala tenía algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo y su estabilidad no estaba bien, buscando un lugar para resguardarse del sol tiró uno de los tantos arreglos que le había mandado.

Quedando este en pedazos, haciendo que la castaña se despertará sobresaltado ante el ruido del florero cuando cayó al suelo.

La joven mujer se levantó con cuidado de cama, tomando un bate de béisbol que guardaba bajo su cama se dirigió a la sala en donde encontró a un hombre con algunas quemaduras, viéndolo en ese estado no tuvo miedo más bien sus instintos de querer ayudarlo despertaron el ella y si más se acercó para ver en que le podía ayudar, pero antes de llegar Steven le señalo las ventanas, entendiendo lo que aquel hombre quería decirle fue hacia está corriendo las cortinas pero no era sufriente pues la luz del sol todavía de filtraba entre las telas.

Viendo que salía humo del cuerpo de este tomo el edredón de la cama como pudo lo colegio en la ventana haciendo que la habitación quedará un poco más oscura. Para regresar donde se encontraba el y ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

–¿En que le puedo ayudar? Cuestionó la castaña con algo de preocupación

–¿Tienes hielo? –¡Hielo! Respondió un poco confundida

–Si eso me ayudará a que sane mas rápido

–¡Claro ahorita lo traigo! Fue a la nevera sacando todo el hielo que en ella tenia para podérselo aplicar sobre las heridas.

–Discúlpame no era mi intensión, presente de esta manera

–No se preocupe, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿cómo es que entro a mi casa?

–Es complicado y muy largo de explicar

–No se preocupe tendremos todo el día para que me cuente que por lo que veo a usted no lo conviene el sol

–Es cierto no puedo estar a la luz del sol sin que me haga daño. –Hablare a mi trabajo para decir que no me presentare hoy.  
Mientras el seguía aplicándose el hielo en las heridas provocadas por el sol, ella hablaba con Andrew para pedir que le cubra su turno hoy.

Regresando junto a Steven siguió aplicando el hielo, y en algún momento sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que el corazón de la castaña latiera con fuerza cosa que no entendía pues él era un desconocido para ella.

–Se que ahorita tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, te las responderé cuando llegue el debido momento. Haciendo que Lita saliera de sus pensamientos respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Para romper un poco la tensión que se había generado en ellos cuestionó con alegría en su voz. –¡Veo! ¿que has cuidado de cada arreglo, que te he enviado?

–Usted me las manda ¿Por qué, si no lo conozco?

–Es verdad dónde están mis modales, mi nombre es Steven Volko presentándose como es debido tomó la mano de la mujer para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta.

Lita se ruborizó ante tal gesto para luego presentarse. – Liga Kino mucho gustó Steven

–Pero como es que me conoce ¿Por qué me ha mandado flores durante dos meses?

–Es que no había tenido el valor de presentarme ante usted como se debe, la he estado cuidando desde las sombras de la noche fuera de su balcón

–Por eso Dogui siempre ladraba en esa dirección, pero si yo varias veces salí y no lo vi.

–Yo estaba ahí velando tus sueños, siempre me he ido antes del amanecer, pero anoche como te quisieron asaltar, y te hirieron me quede a cuidarte, pero no se en que momento me quede dormido.

–¿Asaltó? ¿Anoche? –cuestionó confundida el ojo verde

–¿No te acuerdas?

–No solo recuerdo que Salí del trabajo, de ahí no recuerdo otra cosa.

Estando curado se puso de pie para acercarse a ella. –Yo sé que tienes muchas preguntas en este momento, pero no sé cómo explicarlas

–¡Pues dímelo! Porque esta situación no me está gustando. Tú me vigilas desde hace dos meses, en locales he tenido dolor de cabeza intenso entre otras cosas más. –Dijo alterada la mujer

–Tranquila te mostraré como nos conocimos, solo cierra los ojos por favor

Ella obedeció lo que él mandó, cerrando los ojos sintió que Steven ponía su mano en su mejilla ante tal contacto su cuerpo se estremeció, pero al mismo tiempo las imágenes que ella tenía borrosas las vio con claridad, derramando unas lágrimas.

–usted me salvó esa noche y lo sigue haciendo ¿Porqué? –abriendo los ojos. Los que me atacaron esa noche no son humanos.

–No, no lo son lesser que tienen como deber acabar con los de mi especie

–¿Especie? –Si yo no soy humano, soy un vampiro

–¡Vampiro! No ellos no existen secundó la castaña

–Entonces como explicas lo que acabas de ver hace unos momentos con la luz del sol

–Siendo usted vampiro, viene a matarme retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él.

–No claro que no al contrario quiero protegerla, diciendo esto el pelinegro le contó lo esencial de su raza, pasando varias horas entre ellos con la plática

En la mansión todos habían llegado antes de que salga el sol, pero nadie se percató de que su líder, no llegó hasta que fue la hora de la primera comida y no paso a despedirse para ir a cuidar a la chica.

–A lo mejor le ganó el amanecer, le voy a marcar a su cel. ojalá me responda –Seiya con angustia en su voz

–¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes? Taiki con pesar

–Tranquilos de seguro se quedó con ella a pasar el día –Comentó Mina con algo de picardía

–¡Mina! No estamos para bromas ahorita – la reprendió Yaten

–Eso sería demasiado arriesgado – pensó en voz alta Taiki

–Tienes razón no tendría donde ocultarse del sol –respondió la compañera del castaño

–Tranquilícense todos esta sonando su móvil

Steven y Lita platicaban de lo que él era, que no se dieron cuenta del pasar de las horas hasta que el sonido los saco a ambos de su plática.

–¿Creo que tu teléfono esta sonando? –Déjalo que suene

–A lo mejor son tus hermanos, que están preocupados el amanecer, de que te haya pasado algo.

–Tienes razón contestó un poco desanimado por la interrupción, al contestar escuchó un suspiró el cual sintió era de alivió, contándole a grandes rasgos los sucedidos agradeció por la preocupación que demostraban sus hermanos hacía el. Disculpándose de ella se alejó un poco para poder hablar con más calma.

Pidiéndole a Seiya que le avisará a Fritz que ponga un lugar más en la mesa, porque hoy tendrían una invitada especial para después colgar.

–Lita ¿me acompañarías a cenar a mi casa? Con mis hermanos y sus shellan para disculparme por la manera en que nos conocimos. Por un momento la castaña dudo en aceptar tal invitación.

Pero no al final acepto la invitación, nada más una duda ¿se… la que? Cuestiono un poco dudosa

–Shellan, las esposas de mis hermanos de seguro te agradaran, sobre todo Mina que está ansiosa por conocerte desde hace dos meses. Es muy parlanchina, pero es muy amable al igual que Serena y Amy.

Nada mas cuidado con Mina pues con lo del embarazo no sabes de que humor estará, pero de seguro cuando te vuelva a ver se pondrá feliz.

–¿Vuelva a ver? Preguntó confundida –Si esa noche en el antro ellos nos trajeron a tu casa y te vio Mina. Les ha dicho a Serena y Amy que eres hermosa ellas también ansían conocerte.

–¿Hermosa Yo? No para nada. –Claro que si eres mas bella que cualquier flor que yo te pudiera mandar.

La castaña se ruborizo ante tal comentario. –Pero yo no tengo ropa elegante para ir a la cena. –No te preocupes con la ropa que escojas llevar te verás bellísima.

–Apenas se oculte el sol un doggen vendrá por nosotros mientras veremos que podremos comer mientras llega la hora, para eso faltan 6 horas.

–Veré que tengo en la nevera para preparar ¿No importa si es solo una ensalada?

–Claro que no, lo que tu prepares será especial, pies al fin probare algo preparado por ti. La rubia ante tal comentario enrojeció de la pena ante tanto halago por parte de Steven.

Sacó los ingredientes para preparar la ensalada cuando estando desinfectando la cosas se sintió mareada y con náuseas disculpándose de Steven fue al baño en sonde volvió el estómago, cuando se aseo vio que le sangraba la nariz haciendo que se estremeciera y el temor de que aquello que la atormenta en su adolescencia y le arrancó la vida a su madre haya regresado.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Oscuridad que te Acecha**

Este Finc participa en el reto **"Desafío de Titanes"** del grupo Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella. Espero les guste es la primera vez que uso a estos personajes, y algunos términos los tome prestados del libro _**La Hermandad de la Daga Negra**_ **,** sin fines de lucro.

Lita se sintió estremecer ante la idea de que la enfermedad hubiera regresado, se limpió la sangre de la nariz, para luego enjuagarse la cara y salir del baño.

Steven se mantenía sentado en el piso de la cocina, cuando sintió el cambio brusco de temperatura en el apartamento haciendo que se erizada, viendo que del baño salían vibras de miedo y preocupación. Quiso tocar la puerta para saber si todo ahí está bien pero mejor esperaría a que ella saliera y le quisiera contar lo que la aflige. Vio que la castaña salió del baño con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación y miedo. Pero no pregunto nada y si más se acercó a ella para ayudarla con la ensalada.

Disculpándose se levanto para ir al baño, cuando estuvo adentro deseo poder tener el poder de las elegidas de poder ver el futuro o pasado solo pensando en la persona o tocando algún objeto de ellos, pero no fue así.

Cuando estuvo sola aprovecho para hablar a la clínica donde habían atendido a su madre cuando enfermó de gravedad, para hacer una cita para mañana temprano. Saliendo con mucho cuidado del baño para poder admirarla, pero vaya su sorpresa cuando la oyó hablar por teléfono a una clínica, por un momento pensó lo peor, para cuando la castaña volteó para ver si ya había salido del baño se puso nerviosa y colgó el teléfono.

Él no le hizo preguntas sobre a quien llamó, solo se limitó a platicar con ella de cosas sobre su trabajo de ella, o él le hablo sobre la costumbre de su raza. Faltando pocas horas de que llegara la noche se arregló para la cena.

Escogió unos jeans un poco des lavado, con una blusa de manga larga con unos cortes que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y un maquillaje natural, pero cuando se vio al espejo vio que otra vez le sangraba la nariz.

Se encontraba mirando cómo se arreglaba cuando sintió olor a sangre buscando de donde provenía el olor de está mirándola sobre el espejo vio que la sangre provenía de la castaña y en un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba junto a ella con un pañuelo limpiando la sangre, cuando ella reaccionó se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la mano de Steven en su rostro limpiando la sangre.

–¿Te sientes bien? Cuestionó con preocupación. Si ¿quieres dejamos la cena para otro momento? Si no te sientes bien

–No, no como crees vamos a demás me dices que tus hermanos y sus esposas me quieren conocer. Y ya les dijiste que voy a ir y así será –Tomando su mano

–Entonces de monos prisa Fritz no tarda en llegar –Dejando fluir su aroma de vinculación

Suspirando su aroma, le pregunto del por que por momentos huele de esa manera. Lo que pasa es que ese es nuestro aroma de emparejamiento, cuando nos gusta alguien lo emanamos

Lita ante tal respuesta se ruborizo, pero no comento nada más, pero Steven estaba pendiente de sus emociones de ella, volviendo a sentir el miedo en ella. –¡Sabes! Una cosa si algún día necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo yo puedo ayudarte.

Ante tal gesto sus ojos se cristalizaron, pues recordó cuando ella solo cuidaba a su madre en el sanatorio, pero no derramó ninguna lagrima pues no quería que el viera su lado vulnerable pues no lo conocía del todo bien. Dando un si con un asentamiento de cabeza dijo gracias.

Todos en la mansión se encontraban arreglando todo para la llegada de la castaña. Cuando entre la plática Yaten le pidió a Mina que se comportará cuando llegue la mujer. No quiero que vaya a tener una mal impresión de nosotros, que a pesar de ser unos vampiros somos civilizados. –Esta bien –Respondió haciendo pucheros como niña regañada cosa que a todos le causó gracia

Llegando puntual como siempre Fritz paso por ellos para llevarlos a la mansión. ¿Queréis que te acompañe en el auto? ¿O me desmaterializo a la mansión? –Me sentiría más segura que fueras conmigo en el auto. –Como tú quieras Mí Lady, te acompañare en el auto. Abriendo la puerta para que ella suba al vehículo se sorprendió deber que los asientos eran de cuero, con un mini bar dentro de este.

–¿Te gustó? –Es muy hermoso. –Lo es verdad, es que Seiya es un poco extravagante con sus gustos, Pero ahora mi hermano no pasa por un bien momento con su Shellan pues ella quiere que cuando llegue su necesidad, la atienda como es debido para que pueda tener un bebé, pero le tiene miedo a perderla que ya decido que no la atenderá

¿Pero como es que el esposo de Mina permitió el embarazo? No tuvo más remedio el platinado que atenderla pues cuando le vino su necesidad apenas la había rescatado de la mano de los lesser que la secuestraron, fueron dos mese muy duros para todos en la casa, pero más para él.

Noto que se quedó callada, y al no saber que pensaba hurgo en su mente de ella descubriendo que se mantenía pe dando en él porque no permiten que se embaracen así con tanta facilidad que las humanas. –La repuesta es un poco complicada, nuestra madre decidió que después de la transición de un hembra tarda cinco años en venir su periodo de celo, después tiene que esperar unos días para saber si está embarazada si no lo está sangra, para algunas parejas es un alivió, pero para otras es una desilusión pues esperan poder tener un hijo. Aunque nuestro tiempo de espera es de un año para dar a luz, y luego esperar que todo salga bien en el parto porque hay un alto índice de mortandad en nuestra raza a la hora del parto.

Con razón Seiya no quiere que su esposa se embarace es muy riesgoso el tener un hijo. Aunque si yo fuera ella me arriesgaría para tener un hijo, aunque sé que nunca podre murmuró cosa que Steven notó.

El camino a la casa fue tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a ella la joven mujer se sorprendió al ver la casa, parecía uno de esos castillos sacados de un cuento de hadas. Bajando del auto para ayudarla a bajarse Steven la tomó del brazo para entrar así con ella en la mansión. Si por fuera la casa era maravillosa por dentro era hermosísima, sobre todo por todas las obras de arte que le adornaban, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el gran manzano dibujado en el techo, que parecía que cada una de las personas dibujadas en el tenían vida propia.

Guiándola a la sala de estar donde se encontraban reunidos todos para recibirla, algunos se encontraban nerviosos pues rara vez tenían invitados a la mansión, pero aun peor una humana. Serena se mantenía alejada de Mina, la cual se encontraba con Amy hablando sobre lo hermosa que era la castaña. –Tranquilizante, recuerda que eso no les hace bien a los bebés. –Lo sé, pero estoy muy emocionada de volverla a ver. Los hombres jugaban billar, cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala todos dejaron lo que hacían para ir a presentarse.

Los primeros fueron Taiki y Amy en presentarse con ella, luego paso Serena y Seiya, Darién desde un rincón de la sala la saludo, Yaten y Mina fueron los últimos pero la rubia no fue muy formal como los demás ella la recibió con un gran abrazo, en el cual sintió la calidez de la rubia, al igual que el movimiento de los bebés, el platinado y todos los ahí presentes se quedaron serios ante la acción de ella para con Lita.

Un poco asustada y con nervios se presentó, escuchando un murmullo que provenía de la rubia y la peli azul que no entendió, pero no le importó, ante tal gesto de Mina y Amy Steven carraspeó un poco en forma de llamar su atención.

–Tranquilo no es nada malo de que hablamos, al contrario, Amy dice que es muy hermosa y le gustaría que fuera tu compañera. –¡Mina! Te pasas, porque lo dices. –Pues que es vera la mayoría de nosotros queremos que se quede con ella a pesar de ser una humana, es perfecta para él.

Ante tales palabras se ruborizó pues nunca se imaginó que la quieran de esa manera, cuando de pronto mirando a los presentes vio preocupación en sus miradas, y sintió que algo escurra de su nariz al tocarlo era sangre nuevamente, pero en ese momento su vista se nublo y todo se volvió negro.

Steven que estaba junto a ella la sostuvo evita do que cayera al suelo, para luego acostarla en un sillón mientras Amy revisaba sus signos vitales, está estable solo fue un desmayó.

Tomando a la peli azul del brazo para separarla de los demás para que ellos no escuchen y sobre todo Mina. – Necesitó que le tomes una muestra de sangre y la mandes a analizar. –¿Porqué Steven? ¿Qué pasa? –Es la segunda vez que veo sangrarle la nariz ella me dice que es por exceso de trabajo, pero quiero descartar cualquier cosa grave. –Lo haré entonces ¿Pero que pasara si da positivo con alguna enfermedad? ¡Recuerda! Que nosotros somos inmunes a cualquier enfermedad de ellos y no sabré como tratar la enfermedad.

–Tu manda a analizar su sangre, espero que no sea nada malo y sea por cansancio como ella dice. Pero si fuera otra cosa veré que hacer para que ella viva. Eso estaban hablando cuando Mina grito ¡Esta despertando! Ambos se acercaron con los demás.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio borroso todo, pero no reconocía el lugar poco a poco fue recordando donde se encontraba, sentando en el sillón pidió disculpas por arruinar la cena, pero Mina le reprendió pues no había arruinado nada así que si más aviso la levantó del sillón para conducirla a la mesa.

Dejando que las mujeres se adelantarán, evito que sus hermanos salieran cerrando la puerta con la mente.

–¿Qué pasa Steven? Cuestión Taiki –Necesitó de su ayuda. –En lo que podamos ayudarte lo haremos hermanos –dijo Seiya poniendo su mano en su hombro.

–Necesitó que Amy obtenga una muestra de sangre de ella para analizar, pues ya es la segunda vez que le pasa esto. –Y como ayudaremos para que eso suceda –comento un poco pensativo Yaten

–Tengo una idea, aunque no me parece, pero puede funcionar. –Habla Seiya ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

–Ella es humana y de seguro le gustarán los bebés, pueden hacer que Mina le muestre las cosas que tienen para él, para luego hacer que Fritz les lleve té ahí le podemos poner unas gotas para que duerma por unos minutos mientras Amy toma la muestra.

–Pero eso si no quiero a Serena cerca en ese momento.

–Eso sería demasiado sospechoso – respondió el castaño. –Además hagas lo que hagas a Serena le llegara su necesidad y tendrás que decidir. –Comentó Yaten

–Si eso lo sé, pero no quiero que le llegue antes de tiempo.

Todas llegaron a la mesa en donde tomaron lugar, pero viendo que ellos no llegaban mandaron a frizzt a buscarlo, estaba por tocar la puerta de la sala cuando esta se abrió, haciendo una reverencia le comentó que lo habían enviado por ellos.

–Ya vamos de que lado quedo mi invitada a su derecha mi señor, gracias. Frizzt puedo pedirte algo más. –Dígame señor en que puedo ayudarlo. –respondió el doggen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por serle útil a su señor. –Necesitó que lleves té a las chicas cuando vayan a la habitación de los hijos de Mina, pero que en una de las tazas pongas unas gotas para dormir unos minutos y se la des a mi invitada. –Así lo haré señor. Haciendo una reverencia dio la media vuelta el hombre y se marchó a la cocina para empezar a preparar todos para servir.

–Espero que todo lo que cocino nuestro mayordomo sea de tu agradó, aunque pensándolo bien habrá algún platillo que no hayas probado en tu tiempo de cocinera en el hotel.

–Creo que si debe de haber alguno que no haya probado – sonriendo

La servidumbre comenzó a servir, empezando a comer todos platicaban de cosas de su vida diaria, aunque no faltaban las preguntas sobre su vida a la castaña que amablemente respondía. Hasta que Mina tocó el tema de los hijos Lita respondió que si desearía tener algún hijo.

–Cuando terminemos de comer quiero que me acompañes a ver las cosas que tengo para ellos. –¿Ellos? Cuestionó confundida. –¡Si! Exclamó acariciado su abultado vientre son dos bebés, aunque solo sabemos que es un niño, pero el otro no sabemos que sea.

–No importa lo que sea serán hermosos al igual que sus padres. Y será grato ver las cosas que tienes para recibirlos.

Todos terminaron de comer dando pasó al postre, ya estaba por levantarse de la mesa las chicas cuando Rei apareció en el comedor haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo, se acercó para decir que ya estaba lista para poder alimentar de su vena a Yaten.

Se pusieron de pie para recibirla, pero la morena no se fijó de lo que hacían ellos, fijo su mirada en la castaña que no conocía. Todos lo notaron, pero Lita no pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellos.

Para romper la tensión que se sentía en el lugar, Mina fue junto a Rei para presentarlas y luego llevarlas a su habitación para que vea las cosas de los bebés.

Cuando fueron presentadas la morena tomó la mano de la castaña, al tener contacto con esta tuvo una visión en donde la veía siendo abrazada por la muerte, pero una luz llegaba antes de que la muerte la absolverá, para luego verla radiante y portar el anillo de rubíes que porta la reina.

Steven vio la reacción de esta para cuando Lita se fue con las chicas detuvo a Rei para hablar con ella. –Rei espera tengo que hablar contigo. Girando sobre sus talones se quedó para hablar con Steven.

–Se que tuviste una visión y quiero saber sobre que se trató.

–Vi a Lita siendo abrazada por la muerte, pero un rayo de Luz lo impidió, para luego verla radiante portando con orgullo el anillo de rubíes.

El pelinegro escuchaba atento todo, sintió miedo, pero conforme hablaba con la morena se tranquilizó un poco pues sabía que ella no moriría. –Gracias Rei es todo lo que quiero saber puedes retirarte, pero quiero que vayas con ellas en vez de ir a alimentar a mi hermano, necesito de tus poderes. Yo sé que puedes hacer que quede en trance unos minutos para poder tomarle una muestra de sangre.

–Haré lo que usted mande. –Gracias elegida haciendo una reverencia. Ahora le diré a un doggen que no le ponga nada al té.

Todas ellas llegaron a la habitación de Mina, haciéndolas pasar se sorprendieron de ver que la mitad de la habitación estaba decorada para el bebé. –¡Esta hermoso el decorado! ¿Tú lo hiciste? Cuestionó la castaña. –No, lo hizo mi hellren.

–¡Yaten! Lo hizo se oyó decir al unísono por Serena y Amy.

–Aunque no lo crean el dibujo todas estas figuras de animales. La rubia saco un par de cajas de su armario para ponerlas en su cama e irles mostrando las cosas, y entre que veían las cosas y la plática llego Rei que comenzó a hablar con Lita mientras que ellas hablaban dijo una palabra en un lenguaje raro el cual le produjo cansancio, para luego volverse oscuro para ella.

Desmaterializándose hacia la clínica tomo lo que necesitaba para obtener las muestras de ADN, volviendo a aparecer en la habitación acomodaron a la chica para sacar la muestra, cuando estuvo lista las muestras volvió a esparcir sus moléculas para la clinica y dejar ahí las muestras. Estando inconsciente todavía la oji verde, aprovecho para analizar las muestras pues mientras Rei estuviera con ella y hablara en la antiguo idioma su plegaria ella seguiría durmiendo.

Tardó casi una hora analizando las muestras, para cuando vio lo que mostraba la sangre se sintió triste por ella y por el hermano de su hellren, los resultados mostraban cáncer en un estado avanzado.

Steven se paseaba en el pasillo de la clínica para que cuando estuvieran listos los resultados los viera, pero no le agradó lo que estos le arrojaron su aura se tensó haciendo que las cosas de toda la casa vibraron y un rugido salió de él haciendo que Rei al sentir y oírlo perdió la concentración. Haciendo que la mujer despertará encontrando a Rei llorando pues sabia ella por él estaba así.

–¿Porqué lloras? Preguntó. –Es… es que mi señor sufrirá una pérdida y no se como evitarlo. Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a todos confundidos.

–Saben mejor me retiró –un poco confundida

–Mina se quedó sin saber que hacer, la siguió hasta las escaleras donde la encontró a ella a medio pasillo donde también Steven estaba ahí, pero se veía como si hubiera envejecido unos cien años. Mirándola finamente camino hacia ella para luego caer de rodillas junto a ella abrazándola de la cintura y murmurando el mismo idioma que hace un rato escucho de Rei.

Sin entender que sucedía, se agacho para poder averiguar que pasaba. –¿Steven que pasa?, háblame –No te quiero perder– respondió entre sollozos

¿Perder? Eso no sucederá, pero un escalofrío recorrió desde su nuca hasta su medula espinal.

–Ya lo han visto, que a ti te abraza la muerte –Me lo dijo Rei

–No eso no sucederá, no es posible que haya regresado la enfermedad primero tengo que hacerme análisis para confirmar lo que me dices. –¡Ya! Lo hice y muestran cáncer en una etapa avanzada, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte a vivir.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Oscuridad que te Acecha**

Este Finc participa en el reto **"Desafío de Titanes"** del grupo Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella. Espero les guste es la primera vez que uso a estos personajes, y algunos términos los tome prestados del libro _**La Hermandad de la Daga Negra**_ **,** sin fines de lucro.

Ante tales palabras quedó en shock. –Eso no puede ser – llorando de impotencia al saber que no había nada que hacer, pero unos minutos después secando sus lágrimas se puso de pie. –Si es así no quiero morir en un hospital.

–No será así a partir de hoy vivirás aquí conmigo y mis hermanos junto con sus compañeras. –Gracias Steven por ofrecerme quedar aquí. –Pero no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima ya pase por eso una vez y no creo soportarlo, será mejor que regrese a mi casa.

–Es que no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes para que te tengamos lastima, pido que te quedes porque "Te Amo" diciendo esto el tomo de la cintura para pegarla mas a el para darle un beso. El cual fue el mas tierno que alguna vez le han dado a ella.

Mina se mantenía observando todo hasta que se dieron el beso y empezó a aplaudir haciendo que cada miembro de la casa fuera a ver que era lo que sucedía. Amy miraba con tristeza a la pareja pues sabia que su tiempo de ella estaba contado.

Yaten llegó junto a su pareja a la cual abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, pues aprovecharía cada minuto que tenga con ella antes del nacimiento.

Seiya y serena se mantenían mirando un poco más lejos de todos ellos pues se quedaron en la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando de repente desde el otro extremo del pasillo una voz se escuchó en el idioma que ella no entendía. Y tanto las hembras como los machos siguieron la canción para luego gritar al mismo tiempo "Bienvenida" a la familia.

–Gracias dijo ella entre sollozos pues nunca se imaginó ser recibida de esta manera en un hogar.

Cuatro meses después la enfermedad desgastaba a Liga día con día, pero todos en la mansión la consentían y procuraban que se encontrará cómoda, Steven por su parte salía a pasear con ella por la ciudad llevándola a conocer distinto lugares que nunca se imaginó poder conocer.

Hasta que una tarde cualquiera todos se preparaban para bajar a la primera comida, Steven y Lita, no bajaron al comedor haciendo que sus hermanos temieron lo peor subiendo todos a la habitación encontraron una escena desgarradora Steven sostenía en sus brazos a su compañera a la cual le cantaba la canción que sirve para guiar las almas al fade.

Todos los ahí presentes lloraban la pérdida de su hermano pues habían aprendido a querer a Lita, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban acarició su rostro de quien fuera su compañero en su agonía. Y con una voz poco audible le pidió que cuando ella se marchará buscara a alguien más para que fuera feliz, pero el no acepto y con mucho cuidado beso sus labios siendo este el último beso que le darían, al separarse de ella vio como cerraba los ojos para no abrirlos más.

Steven al ver que cerraba los ojos le hablaba, pero ella ya no respondió gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los cristales de la casa se rompieran. Haciendo una plegaria a la madre de la raza para que tuviera compasión de su alma y la dejara llegar al fade donde él sabía que algún día se encontrarían.

Cuando de repente un destello de luz dejo a todos afectados de la visión, para cuando el destello dejo de alumbrar todos hicieron una reverencia ante lo que estaba frente a ellos era la virgen escriba que flotaba en el cuarto. –

Hablando a Steven para que la mirará dijo. –Se que amas a esta humana y darías cualquier cosa para que ella viviera ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Hijo Mío

–Si su excelencia, daría cualquier cosa para que ella viva –Estas seguro de lo que quieres –Si madre estoy seguro.

–Perfecto haciendo que la mujer flotar la acostó en la cama a la cual se acercó y dijo unas palabras en el antiguo idioma. Ella vivirá será como nosotros, pero tendrá limitaciones en sus características no se podrá desmaterializar entre otras cosas.

–Pero tu hijo mío, solo recordaras su rostro pues no lo veras más pues el, precio que pagaras por la vida de ella que perderás tu vista. ¿Estas de acuerdo con ello?

–Si aceptó exclamó con alegría, pero con tristeza a la vez pues nunca más volvería a ver su rostro.

–Y ¿estás seguro de que ella te ama? Y sabrá agradecer el sacrificio que haces por ella.

–Se que me ama – querida virgen escribana.

–se hará como tu digas. Levantando sus manos de las cuales salieron unos destellos que cubrieron el cuerpo de la mujer.

Todos los ahí presentes miraban asombrados lo que la madre de la raza haría por su hermano, pero a la vez se preocuparon por el precio que tendría que pagar para que ella viviera, pues sabiendo como era un buen en combate, pero al estar limitado de su visión ya no podría salir a pelear en las calles de Caldwell, pero eso no importaría si él fuera feliz.

En algún lugar de New York un joven rubio miraba el televisor en la sección de personas desaparecidas, donde durante los últimos cuatro meses han anunciado la desaparición de su amiga, pidiendo de favor que si alguien sabia de ella diera aviso a la autoridad.

Al dar su último suspiro la castaña vio una luz que la conducía al fade que siempre le había hablado Steven, pero antes de cruzar la luz alguien le habló dando media vuelta vio a un espectro flotando frente a ella cubierta con una túnica negra y una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, acercándose a ella tomó del brazo a la mujer para decirle alguien a hecho un sacrificio por ti para que vivas.

–¡Steven! Exclamó con algo de preocupación al saber que Steven se pudo sacrificar para que ella viviera.

–No es lo que estás pensando el vivirá para estar contigo, pero ya no vera tu rostro nunca más. Toma mi mano para que podamos regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Tomó su mano, con un poco de preocupación sobre lo que le dijo el ente, cuando tomo su mano sintió como si estuviera en un vórtice que la succionaba.

Todos esperaban para ver el resultado del regalo que la madre de la raza le haría a su amigo.

Cuando dejo de sentir que caía dio un suspiro fuerte, haciendo que todos los presentes la mirar con asombro pues muy pocas veces ella hacia regalos de esa magnitud.

Sentándose en la cama hablo a Steven –Steven. Al oír su voz se puso de pie tocando el borde de la cama hasta que sintió los pies de mujer que le hablaba y con mucho cuidado sea sentó a su lado.

La castaña al ver que Steven estaba sin su visión, entendió lo que el ente le dijo cuando nunca más te vera tu rostro.

Comenzando a sollozar ante la sorpresa de su sacrificio. –No llores leelan lo hice para que tu puedas vivir. –No debiste hacerlo, ahora no vez y todo por mi culpa.

–No… no pienses eso lo hice con gusto, para poder tenerte a mi lado, porque sin ti yo moría. Tanteando poco a poco acercó a ella para poder besarla.

–Estos bien hijos míos, pero hay algo importante que deben hacer antes de vivir como pareja.

Liga miro con desconcierto a la virgen escribana, pues no sabía a lo que se refería. Hasta que Mina se acercó junto a ella, la virgen quiere decir que necesitamos una ceremonia de emparejamiento. Y te aseguro que yo me encargaré de que todo esté listo para esta noche.

–Estas en lo correcto hija, será esta misma noche su ceremonia te agradecería que todos estuvieran presentes hasta tu hermano. –Si su alteza yo le informó. Haciendo una reverencia desapareció.

–Bueno Steven te quiero fuera de este cuarto para poder arreglarla, que los chicos ye lleven a otra habitación para que te preparen.

Pasaron unas horas desde que se anunció la ceremonia todos en la casa estaban feliz de la unión sobre todos los doggen que por fin tendrían a su reina para poder servirle.

Se reunieron todos en la entrada de la casa bajo el gran manzano, todos iban de túnicas negras cada uno llevaba varios utensilios y cada quien con su respectiva daga

Yaten llevaba consigo un tarro de sal en grano, Seiya traía una copa de oro sólido, Taiki en sus manos traía unos listones de satén de varios colores trenzado, y Diamante un pergamino en el cual se asentará la unión con la letra de la madre de la raza.

Apareciendo como era habitual de ella en un destello miro a todos los presentes. –Estamos listos. –Yo creo que si madre mía ahí viene la novia –dijeron las mujeres al unisón.

Bajando las escaleras ataviadas en un vestido rojo, con su habitual peinado y un maquillaje a la natural decencia de esta nerviosa pues nunca pensó en que algún día se casaría. Estando sumergida en su pensamiento algo llamo su atención alguien cantaba buscando de donde provenía aquella melodía cerca de las puertas de la casa se encontraban Rei y Darién cantando notando que la pelinegra se ruborizaba cuando el entonaba sus notas altas y la miraba cosa que al pelinegro le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando ella estuvo junto a su compañero comenzaron la ceremonia, haciendo casi todo lo mismo que los humanos dando sus votos y todo lo que ello implicaba. Hasta que a Steven Darién se acercó para quitarle la camisa y hacer que se encara, para hacer un rito. Primero paso Seiya con la copa de oro en la cual cada uno de sus hermanos se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derramando su sangre en esta.

La castaña no entendía para que era la sangre, hasta que Seiya se acercó a Steven dándole de beber el contenido de esta para luego pararse delante de la espaldas de Steven y con su daga hacer dos diseño uno era un símbolo que no entendía pero el otro era una L, luego paso Yaten haciendo una I, Taiki hizo la T entregándole los listones de colores y diciéndole que aceptara los listones como muestra de que los ahí presentes aceptaban su emparejamiento con ella, Diamante fue el último en pasar haciendo este la A, para luego darle el pergamino a la virgen escribana que ponía el sello en el dando por asentada la unión. Cuando su nombre estuvo terminado regreso el platinado para derramar en las heridas frescas la sal en grano haciendo que estas se cauterizan.

–Queridísima Virgen Escribana quiero saber si me puede conceder algo más– comento nervioso Steven después de que le fueron limpiadas las heridas.

–Dime hijo mío. Poniéndose de pie y siendo guiado por su hermano Taiki se acercó a ella para casi susurrarle al oído su petición. Los ahí presentes se quedaron con la duda de saber que quería, solo entendieron que se lo concederán pues ella asintió con la cabeza y que sea como tu quieres.

Todos después de la ceremonia pasaron al comedor, pero los recién emparejados se disculpado, para no acompañarlos en la mesa.

Levantando a su Shellan en sus brazos subió las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación, y así pasar su primera noche juntos. Entrando a la habitación que compartiría con él se sorprendió pues estaba decorada con Flores por todos lados, velas aromáticas y muchos pequeños bocadillos.

–Espero que sea de tu agrado frizzt y Mina me ayudaron a decorar la habitación para recibirte como la Reyna que eres.

–Está todo muy bello, pero no me parece que… pero no la dejaron terminar pues Steven la beso. –No te preocupes por eso ahora lo que importa es que seamos felices.

Volviéndola a besar, pero ahora con un poco más de pasión, ambos fueron avanzando hasta topar con la cama, en donde la recostó en donde lentamente le quito el vestido con mucho cuidado.

Algo que sorprendió a la castaña pues durante la ceremonia sus hermanos lo ayudaron a llegar junto a ella. Leyendo sus pensamientos Steven le respondió –Le pedí a mi creadora que me permitiera tener mi vista esta noche, para poder contemplar tu belleza.

Se ruborizo ante las palabras que su hellren le dijo, haciendo que un fuego en su interior se encendiera tomando una de la rosa que estaba en el buró empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, por cada parte que acariciaba con la flor dejaba besos húmedos, haciendo que la castaña arqueara la espalda, haciendo que su miembro sintiera dolor ante la opresión que le generaba su ropa, cuando recorrió todo su cuerpo.

El despojo de su ropa interior si a eso se le llamar ropa pues consistía en una pequeña pieza que sólo cubría lo necesario, para luego despojarse de su ropa así dando libertad a su miembro.

La castaña se intimado pues nunca había estado con un hombre antes y no sabia que hacer, Steven al sentir sus nervios se acerco a ella para besarla nuevamente, diciéndole que el la cuidaría. Besándola recorrió su pierna con una mano mientras la volvía a recostar para besar uno de sus senos como cual bebé que quiere ser amamantado, haciendo que la castaña soltará ligeros gemidos, regando besos por su vientre llego hasta su sexo el cual admiro al verlo brilloso por lo húmedo que se encontraba, acercándose al aspiro su aroma que inundó todos sus sentidos, besándolo suavente, degustando de aquellas mieles que tanto había anhelado. Lentamente se acomodó en ella para penetrarla despacio sintiendo aquella barrera que le demostraba que el era el primer hombre en su vida, cuando esta fue rota un gruñido salió de él haciendo que sus colmillos descendieran para alimentarse de ella, pero espero pues de ella nadie se había alimentado.

Sintiendo la invasión de su compañero dejo escapar un sollozo, el cual preocupó al macho al pensar que la había lastimado, pero al ver que lo incitaba a moverse una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro. Moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella para que se acoplara a su invitado, hasta que ella misma agarró el compás de los movimientos se dejó llevar por la pasión que ardía en ella disfrutando de cada momento, cada caricia que ambos se hacían.

Sintiendo una extraña sed la castaña siseo, al oír ese sonido era hora de que ella se alimentará por primera vez, susurrándole al oído que había llegado el momento de que tomara de su vena, al oír esas palabras sus colmillos comenzaron a descender haciendo la cabeza de lado Steven le dio acceso a su cuello. Sin pudor alguno la castaña perforó su piel haciendo que con esto el tuviera su primer orgasmo. Tomando de la sangre de él se sentía viva, capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa junto a él.

 _ **Epílogo**_

Ha pasado un año desde que me convertí en vampiro, un año en el cual hemos aprendido a vivir con la falta de visión de mi hellren.

También hemos estado más tranquilos en la casa desde el nacimiento de los mellizos, si fueron una niña a la cual llamaron Yanit, tiene el pelo rubio con las puntas plateadas como el de su padre sus ojos son como los de Yaten, al niño lo llamaron Miko él tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos celestes como su madre. A veces necesitan de nuestra ayuda para cuidarlos por que es un poco cansado.

Steven mando a buscar a Dogui, para que sea su guía aquí en la casa pues a pesar de vivir tantos años en ella hubo ocasiones en las que se tropezaba con las cosas. Cuando frizzt fue por el mi amigo Andrew no lo quería entregar pies el todavía tenía la esperanza de encontrarme y era lo único que le quedaba de mi si yo no regresaba.

Taiki y Amy siguen dedicándose a proteger la seguridad y la salud de nosotros en la mansión.

Serena y Seiya no han arreglado del todo el tema de los hijos, pero ella no pierde las esperanzas de cuando eso suceda, el estará feliz.

Darién y Rei bueno que puedo decir después de saber lo que fue Darién antes de ser un hermano ella lo ha ayudado a superar sus miedo y pesadillas, hasta podría apostar que muy pronto se emparejaran

Y yo estoy más que feliz y agradecida con la vida por esta segunda oportunidad que se me ha dado y sobre todo porque estoy en espera de mi primer hijo, Steven al principio no, lo tomo muy bien que digamos, pero lo ha ido asimilado y por lo que sabemos será un varón, gracias doy a la virgen escribana por el gran milagro que hizo en Mi.


End file.
